


to soothe a horrid ache

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [88]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: gabriel and aziraphale have a meeting in his office
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Kudos: 36





	to soothe a horrid ache

**Author's Note:**

> * cracks my fingers like knuckles * whats up buds its porn time

"over my desk, legs spread." gabriel instructs. "let me see you wet you are."

aziraphale, hesitant as he is to be _seen_ in any sense of the word, overcomes his hesitance for the fleeting moment of gabriel's attention. trousers bunching at his ankles, and belt sinking alongside them, he lifts his overcoat up enough so that his lower half would be properly exposed. gabriel stares appreciatively, taking in the view as if it were a marvel gilded in god's image. he grips at his cheeks, groping the chubby, forgiving flesh of his thighs, and falling to his knees.

"confess, aziraphale." he says, hot breath tickling the outskirts of aziraphale's labia, making him shiver. "tell me your sins, what you want me to do to you."

aziraphale sighs shamelessly, nudging his hips back in a silent queue. "please,"

"please _what,_ princess?" gabriel teases, insistent upon drawing out the neediest, least abashed part of aziraphale. he's always so shy, and it's sweet, it's _cute,_ even. but he'd have to look even cuter with a pink blush spread across his cheeks, his big, round eyes welling up in shame, as he asks gabriel - no, _begs_ him for what he wants most.

"p-please," aziraphale stammers, thanking the lord herself for giving him the mercy of not having to see gabriel's face at a time like this. "your mouth, if you will."

"and what do you want me to do with my mouth?" gabriel sneers. he's enjoying this far too much. _bastard._

aziraphale gathers his composure, hiding the brutal flush that takes over his face, and manages to mumble a single phrase. "lick,"

gabriel's quick to service his needs, pressing the flat of his tongue right between sopping, puffy folds. aziraphale squirms from it, angling himself as best as he can in hopes of helping gabriel catch on his clit, that sensitive, pulsing nub. 

"please," he wavers, voice quivering. "your tongue, just a little farther up, yes, thank you, sir, _oh,_ thank you!"

gabriel lowers his head, sucking on aziraphale's clit with ease, trapping it tight between soft lips and hard teeth. aziraphale's legs squeeze around his neck, shaking so helplessly it's a wonder he hasn't already collapsed. the poor, frail thing, too needy to tend to his own desires, dependent upon others for affection, attention, _reassurance._

"look at you," gabriel mutters, rising to stand once more. "so sweet, so nervous all the time, my little lamb."

he crooks a thumb under aziraphale's chin, tilting his head up.

"just relax for once, let me take care of you. i'll be kind, _gentle,_ i promise."

aziraphale whines high in his throat, palming at the bulge in gabriel's trousers, wordlessly laying down his demands.

"oh?" gabriel chuckles, unable to hide his amusement as aziraphale poorly fusses with the belt buckle he can't quite unlatch. his cheeks heat up, bright red, and he pouts so preciously it ought to be a crime. gabriel undoes the belt for him, drawing it from its loopholes, and tossing it aside.

"you want my cock? want me to fill you up, stuff your little cunt 'til you can't take anymore?" he asks, resisting a grunt when aziraphale's soft, pudgy hands engulf him anxiously. palms trembling, quelling a deep ache that's settled in gabriel's chest. his thumb slides through gabriel's slit, rubbing with guileless caution. ( _so innocent, so sweet_ ) gabriel has to have him, has to snap his blushing maiden motif in half. tugging his legs apart, he sinks inside aziraphale. plunging deeply, more than have of his length swallowed before aziraphale gasps, flinching back.

"sorry, 's just a lot at once." he explains, wrapping his arms around gabriel's waist, and resting his head against the warmth of his chest. "you can move now, make love - make _love_ to me."

gabriel holds him there with a hand at the nape of his neck, thrusting carefully at first, a tender, wet in-and-out. the noises that accompany are nothing short of pure filth, proof to define aziraphale's arousal, slick dripping down in rivulets. his breath hitches, fingers clutching harder, clinging onto gabriel like he might just be agonized to let go.

"there," he moans, all breathless and lightheaded. "that feels - feels so good, please, so _big,_ you're - "

his panting catches up to him, tight gasps of air hurried down his harried throat before he can finish speaking. "you're everywhere inside me."

" _shit,_ " gabriel groans, bucking his hips with a fiercer urgency. "look at me, darling. let me see you, let me see all the pretty faces you make when i fuck you open."

aziraphale obliges him eagerly, letting gabriel grab him by his jaw. his eyes are glistening sweetly, piquing with shiny, rueful tears. gabriel slips his fingers past aziraphale's lips, letting them fill the gape his mouth offers, the terrible emptiness that burns to be cured. spittle drips down his chin, as gabriel mimics the movements of his hips with the pressings of his wrist, treating aziraphale's mouth like another wet, subservient hole.

"now cum for me," gabriel orders. "wanna feel you when you can't control yourself."

and aziraphale gives him everything he asks for, losing grip of gabriel's suit jacket as he leans back and embraces his high. the dizzy, syrup-sweet sensation of going completely blank,being relieved the pressure of thought - and all the noise that comes with it.

the spill of gabriel's cum inside him is the only thing he can bother to care about when he comes to.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @enricks


End file.
